


Keep Trying

by Light1108



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Competition, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: Kasumi is having her first gymnastic's meet since joining the Phantom Thieves and accepting her true self.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Keep Trying

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual do not read this unless you have done the third Semester since it does contain spoilers.

“Thank you for helping me with practise today Senpai.” Sumire said walking next to her boyfriend Ren.

“Anytime Sumi. With the training regimen you give me, it’s a good workout” Ren began before growing a slight smirk “Besides gives me a reason to spend the day with you.”

“Senpai…” Sumire responded with a smile and a light blush across her cheeks, as they continued their walk through the dusk covered Inokashira park Sumire quietly reached out and started holding Ren’s hand causing her blush to slightly intensify.

As they continue their peaceful walk out of the park Sumire speaks up “Umm, Senpai, before we go home. Could you come with me to Meiji Shrine? I still need to get a charm and pray for the meet tomorrow.” Sumire said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Of course I’ll come Sumire.” Ren responds with his own gentle smile.

“Thank you Ren.” Sumire says as her smile grows brighter as she moves slightly closer to her boyfriend as they start walking down the path towards the Inokashira station.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a brief time travelling between Inokashira and Meiji Shrine the couple was walking through the complex of the shrine towards the offering box, as night began to settle across the city.

Once they reached the box Sumire pulled out a small handful of yen which she tossed into the box praying for her meet to go well tomorrow and that she’ll live up to her sister’s memory. Ren followed, also tossing in a small amount of Yen praying for the same thing as Sumire.

After a silent moment of praying Sumire spoke up “Okay, now I’ve just got to go pick up a charm then we can go” after saying this they started to walk towards where the charms were, “Thank you again for coming Ren” exclaimed with a happy and peaceful tone.

“Don’t worry, I want to give you as much support as I can for tomorrow.” Ren said with a hint of his classic Joker smirk which he quickly hid before Sumire would notice.

After reaching the stand with the charms, Sumire began looking for one to get for tomorrow after a minute or so she found one and handed over the small amount of yen.

“Okay Senpai, I’m all ready for tomorrow now!” Sumire said with determination and confidence.

“Hang on, there’s one more thing you need” As Ren said this he took one of Sumire’s hands and placed something in it.

After he took his hand awak Sumire saw another slightly smaller charm “This way you have luck from me as well” Ren exclaimed with his Joker smirk out in full force

“S-Spenai…” Sumire started as a huge smile and blush grew across her face, she pulled Ren in for a hug before stammering out “Th-thank you Ren, this means so much to me.”

Ren didn’t say anything he just tightened the embrace and gave his girlfriend a short kiss on her forehead. After a few seconds they broke off the embrace and started to leave the Shrine.

“So what time is the meet tomorrow?” Ren casually asked

“I have to be there at 11am to get ready then they’ll start calling people at 12pm after that I have to wait to be called.” Sumire explained.

“Okay, I’ll make sure I’m there to watch your performance.” Ren said as they passed through the gates of the Shrine.

“N-no it’s fine Senpai, you don’t need to trouble yourself like that” Sumire hastily said

“It’s never going to be any kind of trouble for me Sumi, I said I want to show you my support.” Ren said looking at his girlfriend whose face was now a deep shade of red. Looking at this sight Ren couldn’t help but chuckle as they continued on their way home in silence.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was currently 11:30am the following day and Ren was walking through the busy streets of Kichijoji following the directions Sumire gave him yesterday after they returned home.

As Ren approached a sports hall he pulled out his phone to double check he was at the right place, “Looks like I'm here.” he said as he put his phone away and walked into the building.

After checking with the receptionist where the gymnastics meet was being held he made his way through the building until he entered a large hall where he heard an older voice call out to him “Ah there you are, I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show.” 

Ren turned to see Sumire’s coach Hiraguchi walk up to him “Sumire told me you were coming today and wanted me to keep an eye out for you while she gets ready.”

“It took me longer than I thought it would to find.” Ren responded remembering how intense the older woman was, “So how do you think Sumire is going to do?” Ren questioned. 

“Hmm she’s worked hard over the last couple months so I think her skills are up to the task.” Hiraguchi showed a smirk before continuing “And with you here I’m sure she’ll have the confidence she needs!”

After saying that Hiraguchi left to go check on Sumire and Ren went to take a seat. Some time passed until they began to call up competitors, everyone in the audience and the judges were greatly impressed by the performances being shown after about an hour Sumire was finally called up.

As she walked out dressed in the leotard she wore when showing off her new routine to her coach all those months ago. Sumire was beginning to get nervous having seen the routines performed by the others and she began to wonder if she was ready for a meet this soon.

However all these doubts vanished when she saw her boyfriend’s fluffy black hair in the middle of the crowd, knowing he was here for her calmed her nerves and renewed her determination.

Sumire began her performance and Ren was immediately captivated, he had seen Sumire at practise and seen her perform amazing feats when they were fighting as the Phantom Thieves but this time was different from either of those. This time he found he couldn’t look away from her graceful movements.

After what felt like an eternity Sumire finished her routine and gave a quick bow to the judges as she returned to the waiting area with a proud smile. There were only a few more routines before everyone was called back into the hall to announce the results.

“Yuine Hoshino, third place, congratulations.” the oldest of the judges called out as he handed over the award “Second place, Sumire Yoshizawa!” He called out, walking over to Sumire “Congratulations, your performance was stunning.” Handing over the second place award.

“T-Thank you.” Sumire said, trying to hide the disappointment and sadness in her voice as she graciously accepted the award. 

After receiving the award and as the judge went on to announce the winner, Sumire began to look through the crowd expecting to see Ren disappointed she didn’t win but when her eyes locked with his, all she saw was a proud look on his face.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the ceremony concluded the contestants went back to change and collect their stuff. After a few minutes Ren saw Sumire and Hiraguchi re-enter the hall and started to walk over to them.

Ren began to hear their conversation as he approached “I’m sorry I didn’t do better Coach” Sumire said with a tone of disappointment before giving Hiraguchi a bow.

“It’s fine Sumire, I told you that was one of the best performances I’ve seen from you yet. All we need to do now is work harder so you can keep improving.” Hiraguchi noticed Ren approaching “Well I’ll leave you two alone, get some rest Sumire because the next time we have practise I’ll be working you harder than ever before.” 

“T-Thank you very much” with that said she turned towards Ren and they began to leave the hall. “Hello Senpai” said with a slight smile before letting out a sigh of disappointment.

“I’m sorry I didn’t win Senpai! You came all this way and all I did was disapp-” Sumire was interrupted by Ren.

“Sumire you know I’m not disappointed in you” before continuing he grabbed her hands “I don’t care if you didn’t win. I was amazed by your performance. It was so beautiful and stunning that I couldn’t look away if I tried. You were amazing!”

Hearing this Sumire broke and gave Ren a hug “I’m so frustrated, I thought I could finally do a performance that lived up to Kasumi’s, but I guess I’ve still got a long way to go.” Sumire cried out.

Ren returned the hug before saying “You’ll get there, the Sumire I know won’t let this stop her.”

“Y-yeah, you’re right Senpai, I’ll win the next one I promise!” exclaimed with determination as they broke off the hug and continued their walk out of the building.

After they left and began to walk down the street Ren posed a question “Hey Sumi, do you want to get some ice cream? You said you and your sister got some after a competition”

Sumire giggled that Ren remembered that “Sure but why? I didn’t win.”

Ren’s Joker smirk came back “Who said you had to win? I just want to give you another treat” hoping she would fall into the trap he laid.

“Anoth-” Sumire started to ask before Ren interrupted her by pulling her into a kiss, after a yelp in surprise Sumire started to return the kiss. After a minute they broke off with Sumire refusing to look at Ren while her face turned a deep shade of red.

Ren started to laugh “Hahaha, besides you’re looking a little red so it’ll help cool you off”

“Senpai…” Sumire quietly whined in embarrassment as they began to walk off towards the shops of Kichijoji Sumire thought even though she didn’t win this time she wouldn't give up and as long as she has Ren to keep her mind on her goal she knew she’d eventually achieve it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write. Originally I was just going to have it be them going out for ice cream after Sumire's meet but then I kept coming up with ideas for before the meet and during it until it evolved into this, I like the way this one went and I hope everyone reading it did as well. Writing these two adorable dorks is always fun and getting to explore some ideas about their relationship is a good time. 
> 
> As always thank you very much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
